


I Didn't Mean to Need You

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Grimecest, Incest, M/M, Rick & Carl Grimes - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, grimescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl is confused about his feelings towards Rick. Rick, on the other hand, is very sure of his. The young boy is caught between not needing his dad, and needing him more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean to Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/gifts).



> So, I can't believe I have reached the point where I am finally writing a Grimescest story! I really hope I didn't fuck it up, and that I did an okay job. Biggest shoutout out to my main squeeze, Rick, for being my motivation and my support! This one is for you, babe. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments, and if you want me to write anymore Grimescest or have any prompts let me know. x

The area was desolate- bare and empty. Walkers had long since taken over the town. Even then, most of the walkers had been cleared out, leaving everything eerily quiet. That was more terrifying for the small group than a horde of the monsters. 

At least they could handle walkers; emptiness was something new to them. "It's clear," Rick said. "Too clear," Daryl replied simply. 

"Maybe someone already cleared the area out?" Carl asked, glancing to the adults, his gaze lingering on his father. "That's what we're worried about," Michonne emphasized to Carl. 

The small group of four was on a run. They needed supplies at the prison, but this was not the scene they had expected. 

"Maybe we should find another town?" Rick asked carefully. "I don't see why we can't go in," Carl challenged. "I didn't bring you on this run for you to be argumentative with me," Rick replied assertively. 

"No, you brought me because you don't think I can handle myself at the prison," Carl snapped. "Watch your attitude with me," Rick said, narrowing his eyes. 

Daryl and Michonne backed up, leaving the two Grimes' to sort out their issues. Daryl nodded to Michonne, and they quietly slipped into the empty store to see if they could scavenge any supplies. 

"I'm sick of you controlling me. I can take care of myself," Carl spoke up. Rick sighed and ran his hands through his long hair. "Carl..." he started. 

"No. When are you going to stop treating me like I'm a child?" Carl huffed. "You wouldn't be on this run if I didn't think you could handle it," Rick said. 

Rick thought the world of his son. The apocalypse had changed and shaped his relationship with his son in ways Rick would have never imagined. 

When Lori died, Rick had distanced himself, losing who he was. Without knowing it at first, Carl had been the only one to bring him back. 

Carl had been pissed at him, blaming him for Lori's death. When he felt Rick slipping away, Carl backtracked quickly. He couldn't lose his father too. 

Carl had picked Rick up when he was weak, and helped him make the decision to step down from being the leader until he was ready to take the position again. 

Of course, as time had worn on and Rick got stronger, Carl started to distance himself. Carl had his reasons for pulling away from his father. 

To Rick, it was just Carl being a teenager. Teenagers snapped at their parents and needed their space. It seemed like a normal thing. Rick couldn't be further off from the truth, though. 

The longer Carl spent around the older man, the more confused he became. Weird feelings bubbled through him when he was around Rick. It had started off slowly, and then built up quickly over a short period of time. 

Carl couldn't sort out what these feelings were, so he reverted back to fighting Rick tooth and nail. He spent less and less time around his father, and when he did, he would argue and lash out. It was a defense mechanism against the feelings that he couldn't understand. 

"I hardy doubt that. I don't need you," Carl growled, turning his head and marching off into another one of the stores on the street. Rick sighed in defeat. He trailed after his son, keeping his distance and his gun at the ready. 

"Carl," Rick called, as he approached the door, which Carl was trying to break down. "I got this. I told you, I don't need you," Carl snapped. 

"You do still need me Carl. You can't do this all on your own," Rick replied casually, leaning up against the wall and watching his son. "Watch me," Carl muttered. He slammed his shoulder against the door again, and it creaked in response. 

"Hey, Rick," Michonne called. Rick glanced over to see the supplies she and Daryl had collected. He had barely taken his eyes off his boy for more then a few seconds before Carl let out a panicked shout. 

Rick immediately whipped around to see his son fighting off three walkers at once. "Carl!" Rick yelled, pushing off the wall and shooting one walker straight in the head. 

Carl struggled, pushing a walker back before shooting it in the head. Rick had moved forward and shot the other one down by the time Carl had turned to him. 

Carl didn’t know what to say, he just tipped his hat slightly and moved inside the building. Again, Rick sighed. His son was too confusing sometimes. 

Rick didn’t know if it was impulse, fatherly love, or his underlying feelings of something more that drove him forward, following Carl. Hearing the older man follow him into the store, Carl kept his distance, needing to keep his head clear.

The two Grimes’ cleared what they could from the store, before meeting back up with Daryl and Michonne. “Time to go?” Michonne asked, motioning to the car. Rick just nodded his head in approval.

The ride back to the prison was silent. Rick drove, Daryl at his side, while Carl sat with Michonne in the back. Rick’s gaze continually flickered to his son in the back seat. The teen was staring out of the window, a contemplative look on his face.

Rick frowned, wishing he could understand what was going on inside his boys’ head. For that matter, he wished he knew what was going on inside his own head. He wasn’t sure when his feeling for Carl had morphed from fatherly love to more, they just had, and there was no going back now.

One day Rick had just woken up and realized his feelings for Carl were romantic. It had taken a few weeks to get used to the idea, but soon Rick couldn’t imagine it any other way.

From the way Carl treated him though it was clearly not reciprocated. So Rick did the only thing he could do; he kept his feelings secluded to the fantasies of his mind. 

Carl, on the other hand, was struggling to come to senses with his feelings. On one side, he felt like he didn’t need his dad anymore. He could take care of himself. There were other times when he realized he did need Rick, that he was still too young to take care of himself.

On the other side, there was the fact he felt like for some reason, he needed Rick. Slowly, Carl was beginning to see his feelings were more than plutonic. Carl couldn’t deny there was a part of him that did need Rick, in ways beyond a father figure.

He was ultimately torn between suppressing his teenage hormones, and confronting his father with his unrequited feelings. Carl stared out at the passing scenery, trying desperately to figure out his own thoughts and emotions.

The group made it back to the prison safely and quicker than they thought they would. Rick watched from the corner of his eye as Carl darted out of the car and up into the prison cells instead of helping unload the supplies.

Rick helped sort things out, giving a nod to Hershel and Glenn before he disappeared into Cell Block C too. He sighed as he sat down on his bunk. In the distance he could hear Beth singing, more than likely to Judith. He would have to go take Judith off her hands, once he had so time to think.

While Rick was contemplating, Carl was doing his own thinking too. He paced his cell, wondering if it was just a physical attraction to Rick. Yes, Carl wanted nothing more than to have Rick pound him into the bed so hard he couldn’t walk for a week, but there was more to it than that.

Carl wanted to be the only one Rick loved. He wanted to be Rick’s everything. It wasn’t just lust, it was love that Carl wanted. Hesitant at first, Carl decided he knew this was what he wanted. With a newfound determination, Carl made his way out of his cell to find the older man.

Thinking it through, Rick decided to go and talk to his son about it. The worst Carl could do was avoid him, which he already did. It wouldn’t change too much if he just admitted his feelings.

He slipped out of his cell in search of Carl. He didn’t make it far when he saw Carl walking up to him. “Carl can I-“ Rick started. “…Need to talk to you,” Carl finished.

“I mean, what were you gunna say?” Carl asked, his cheeks heating up. “No, son, what were you gunna say?” Rick asked. “I erm- I was saying that I need to talk to you,” Carl said, flustered.

“I was going to ask if I could talk to you. Come here,” Rick said, motioning into his cell. Carl bowed his head and walked into the cell, Rick at his heels. Nodding his head, Rick sat down on the bed and Carl sat next to him.

“What did you want to talk about, Carl,” Rick asked, glancing at his son. Diverting his eyes, Carl looked down for a second. “I- I wanted to talk about us,” Carl started. 

Rick turned his head slightly, but said nothing. Carl looked up so his eyes connected with Rick’s. "I need you, and not just needing you as my dad. I need you more than that. Please, dad. I just- want you," Carl said, playing with the rim on his hat.

Rick couldn't help it; he chuckled, a smile gracing his face. "It's not funny," Carl half whined and half groaned. Rick just shook his head. "That's not why I'm laughing," Rick said. "Then why?" Carl asked.

"I was on my way to talk you because I feel the same thing. I need you too, Carl. You're more than my son. I came to terms with that a while ago. I want you, and I love you, Carl," Rick explained.

Carl beamed up at Rick. He didn't know what was going to happen or what he should do next. It just felt like second nature when Rick leant forward. Carl automatically closed the gap, and brought their lips together. Rick's beard scratched against Carl's face, and it was the most amazing feeling Carl could imagine.

Rick put his hands either side of Carl and pushed him back. Getting the hint, Carl lay down, making sure not to break the contact between them. Carl moaned quietly, as Rick's hands started to roam his body.

"Dad-ah, more," Carl mumbled. "What do you want?" Rick said against Carl's skin, as his lips ghosted over Carl's neck. "Mmm, fuck me, daddy," Carl replied. Normally, Rick would have chastised Carl for his bad mouth. Hearing those words come from the younger boys' mouth turned him on though.

In response, Rick nipped at Carl's neck, leaving a small bruise. "Anything for you," Rick replied. He pulled away from Carl, shifting down the bed to reach Carl's jeans. "Stay quiet, can't have the others hearing us," he instructed.

Nodding in agreement, Carl shifted so Rick could remove his pants. Rick ghosted his lips over Carl's thigh, before tracing his fingers over his hole. "No lube, gunna have to be bare. It'll hurt. Are you sure about this?" Rick questioned. Carl nodded, looking at Rick.

Like always, the Grimes' shared words through a look; Carl conveying he wanted this through a glance. With the seal of approval Rick had been waiting for, he moved his head and flicked his tongue over Carl's hole. Carl shuddered, biting down on his lip to keep quiet.

Gauging Carl's reaction, Rick preceded forward. He slowly worked his tongue around, before he pushed it in. Carl arched down into Rick's touch, his hat falling over his face as he moved.

Being gentle, Rick moved his tongue in and out, swirling it and opening Carl up. "Harder, I'm not made of glass," Carl huffed. Rick obliged, picking up his pace. He was surprised how naturally it was coming to him, not having ever been with a man before. But this was Carl; everything was easy when it came to his son.

Feeling that Carl was ready, Rick pulled back and looked at Carl. He pushed the hat up off Carl's face so he could see his expressions. Naturally he moved forward so his lips pressed against Carl's.

Carl forcefully returned the kiss, urging Rick to get on with it. Pulling back, Rick tugged his own jeans off, before lining up. "Dad," Carl said, his tone a warning that he was treating him too carefully.

"You asked for it," Rick warned. With that, he slammed into Carl as hard as he could. Carl let out a sound of pain and pleasure, throwing his head back, making the hat fall over his face again. "Dad," Carl hissed out.

"You wanted it hard, you'll get it hard," Rick replied. He pulled out and slammed back into Carl, the bed rocking with his hard thrusts. Another hiss escaped Carl's lips, causing Rick to look at him.

Rick could see the pain on Carl's face and he slowed down, remaining still in his son. "Don't fucking stop," Carl said harshly. "I'm not a kid, I can take it," He said firmly.

"If that's what you want," Rick stated. He again pulled back and slammed back in, slightly softer this time, until Carl could adjust to the feeling. Groaning, Carl bucked up slightly into Rick's thrust.

"Dad..." Carl whined lowly. Rick glanced up and smirked, pushing the hat back up again to meet Carl's eyes. He trailed his hand down Carl's cheek and affectionately brushed the back of his neck.

Carl felt the spark of the touch, leaning into Rick's hand. When Carl looked up to his father again, the affectionate moment was over. Rick shifted his hand and braced himself, thrusting into Carl again.

With each thrust, Carl grew accustomed to the feeling, meeting Rick's thrusts with his own. "Fuck, Carl," Rick groaned out. His fingers traveled under Carl's shirt, gripping his hips as he moved.

"More... dad, harder," Carl said, nudging his hips up into Rick's. Rick readily complied with Carl's wishes, increasing his speed.

It was so easy for the two Grimes to fall into a perfect rhythm. The need to be closer to Rick burned through Carl. He shifted to wrap his legs around his dads back, bringing Rick impossibly closer. 

A grunt fell from Rick’s lips, as Carl’s movements buried his cock deeper into Carl. Carl managed to move his arms around Rick’s back, tugging at the long waves of Rick’s hair. 

Not expecting the reaction he got, Rick pounded into Carl, only to have him let out a loud whine. Immediately, Rick smirked. “Again… dad please,” Carl groaned out.

Pulling out, Rick rammed in at the same angle, catching the younger boys prostate perfectly. Again, Carl let out a sinful whimper, which left Rick desperate for more.

With impeccable accuracy, Rick continued to hit Carl’s prostate with every thrust. Each time incoherent words and moans left the young boy’s mouth; Rick was pushed closer to the edge.

“Can’t hold much longer, dad,” Carl huffed out, grinding his hips into the older mans. “Me either,” Rick grunted, his hips colliding with Carl’s, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them.

Even with his pace faltering, Rick focused on sending the boy as much pleasure as he could. Gripping Carl tightly, Rick slammed in as hard as he could.

With that, Carl fell apart. A pleasure-filled moan of, “Oh fuck… dad,” tumbled from Carl’s mouth as he buried his head in Rick’s shoulder. Carl shot his load all over Rick’s shirt, along with Rick and himself. 

The sight of seeing his son fall apart sent Rick over the edge. “Carl, fuck…” Rick mumbled, shooting his own load deep into Carl. 

The young boy was blissed out, collapsing against the worn out bed in exhaustion. It occurred to him, lying there, that it wasn’t just some weird teen crush. He really did have feelings for Rick that went deeper than just being his son.

Shifting, Rick pulled out of Carl and lay down next to him. His fingers brushed Carl’s cheek tenderly, as he glanced down at him. 

“You know, I always thought this hat looked good on you,” Rick said, breaking the after-sex silence. “I like it, it reminds me of you; brings me closer to you,” Carl admitted sheepishly.

“We should get going. I need to pick Judith up from Beth and feed her,” Rick sighed, the thoughts of the ‘real world’ occurring outside their cell bursting the bubble the two Grimes’ had created.

“Dad-“ Carl said, breaking off. Rick gave Carl a nod to continue. “I meant what I said earlier. I need you,” Carl finished. Rick knew that was Carl’s way of saying this wasn’t just some hook up.

“And I need you. I love you, Carl,” Rick said, his thumb stroking the back of Carl’s neck again. “Love you too, dad,” Carl replied.

Regretfully, the pair cleaned off and got ready to leave the cell. “I’ll see you tonight at dinner,” Rick said. Carl nodded, giving his dad a smirk. Temptation won out, and Rick moved to connect their lips for the briefest of kisses before he pulled away.

The two made their way out of the cell and went their separate ways; not before glancing back at each other and sharing a look. In that moment, Rick decided he didn’t care if it was wrong, being with his son felt like the most right decision he had ever made in his life.


End file.
